


Tangled 纠缠不清

by Nocchi_D_F



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Normal Life, Random & Short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocchi_D_F/pseuds/Nocchi_D_F
Summary: 表面上黑子和火神是新一代光与影aka正在交往中，而一贯沉着冷静的黑子只有在听到青峰的事情时才会失去表情管理，而且有且只有在面对青峰的时候才会不顾一切丧失理智；遇上天气好的时候，火神总会怔怔的盯着窗外的艳阳天出神，并且下意识地摩挲项链上的戒指。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Himuro Tatsuya & Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya/Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou
Kudos: 1





	Tangled 纠缠不清

**Author's Note:**

> 就是个草稿！有人感兴趣再考虑要不要写

黑子心中最初且最特殊的the one and only永远都是青峰；

青峰只想让黑子成为他一个人的因此对他身边的火神嫉妒愤怒地发狂；

火神只在意冰室的一切并且对天天黏着冰室的紫原没由来地怒火中烧；

冰室想念火神想得发疯但打死他也不承认假装只愿意对紫原好并且装作无视火神对紫原的醋意；

紫原会向冰室撒娇装成三岁小孩但是从始至终只且只会对赤司一人忠诚顺服；

赤司对所有人都像一个机器人一样发号施令并且毫无任何感情波动，而洛山的队员却偶尔发现红发的年轻队长曾一个人在更衣室里捧着一件帝光的球衣怔怔地出神；

黄濑身边的女朋友流水一样地换，但在完美微笑的面具背后他只会对绿间一个人卸下所有防备倾诉一切秘密；

高尾看得出绿间表面上嫌弃他的那个在海常的初中前队友嫌弃得要死，私底下却从未停止用自己的方式关注和安慰对方；

表面上黑子和火神是新一代光与影aka正在交往中，私下里双方对对方都很客气，相处模式更像是友人……或者兄弟；

一贯沉着冷静的黑子会在听到青峰的事情时失去表情管理，而只有在面对青峰的时候才会不顾一切丧失理智；

火神在诚凛一贯表现得大大咧咧什么都满不在乎，但黑子却总能在人少的时候察觉到火神下意识流露出来的落寞，那种神情他太熟悉了——因为它出现在了在青峰离开了黑子以后的每一天；

遇上天气好的时候，火神总会怔怔的盯着窗外的艳阳天出神，并且下意识地摩挲项链上的戒指；

诚凛篮球队聚餐喝酒时，借酒浇愁喝得酩酊大醉后，火神一直在喃喃自语重复着黑子的名字，期初大家以为他在喊的是Tetsuya，而凑近了仔细听才发现一遍遍重复的一直都是Tatsuya；

“Tatsuya，Tatsuya，Tatsuya……为什么，为什么离开我……”

“我想你想得要发疯……”

阳泉的队员对冰室的印象都不错——每天保持完美微笑，又会照顾队友的完美男神；而紫原却在晴空万里的日子里，发觉冰室在这种天气总是没办法维持他一贯上扬的微笑嘴角；

“这么好的天气，就像从前小赤的笑容一样灿烂，为什么小室会不开心呢……”当然，他永远没办法面对那种怅然若失的表情问出这种问题；

冰室在深夜辗转反侧之时脑子里只有火神，总是在和火神的信息对话框中输入大段文字后又默默删除；

”无所谓，反正他也不会在意我了。“


End file.
